Experiment
by Project Revolution
Summary: Alexander Ashford tiene miedo, por perder su vida... Sus dos adorados hijos traman algo...


Alexander sabía que algo malo tramaban sus hijos gemelos. Todo el tiempo se lo pasaban en sus respectivas habitaciones, charlando de algún plan en particular. Era extraño, porque cada vez que él se acercaba a su habitación, siempre se silenciaban mutuamente, procurando que él no se enterara de lo que ambos tramaban. Estaba tan nervioso por este tema que tanto le inquietaba, que simplemente comenzó a temer por su vida. Estaba sentado en su reconfortante sofá, costoso; leyendo una agradable novela de misterio –su favorita- con un vaso de whisky en la pequeña mesita que tenía a su lado. Hacía frio afuera, y no estaba como para leer en ningún otro sitio que no fuera su propio despacho personal, en la base de Umbrella en la Antártida. Cerró el libro, incapaz de concentrarse nuevamente en la lectura por ese miedo que tenia de que algo malo de pasara a el mismo.

Supuso que solo sería su subconsciente, su propia mente que le estaba jugando una muy mala pasada. Decidió darle otro sorbo a su vaso todavía lleno de whisky, con sed y ansias de que el dulce sabor de esa bebida lograra calmarlo. Escuchó por el pasillo que daba a su propio despacho un par de pasos pequeños. Ambos estaban esperando allí afuera, como desde hace varias noches atrás. No sabía que querían, pero lo que si sabía era que planeaban algo… y no muy bueno contra él mismo. Miró el vaso medio lleno, mientras divagaba sobre cualquier cosa en su mente ya histérica. Siempre había sido así. Desde esa rutina de todos los días, desde su desayuno hasta las confortables últimas horas del día que él pasaba leyendo de sus libros favoritos; que incluían sobre geografía mundial, la historia desde el inicio de los tiempos en la tierra, hasta los libros sobre física y química que el tanto apreciaba. Los reportes de Umbrella ya le habían aburrido muchísimo en el último tiempo. Era tedioso leer siempre de lo mismo, pero con su apellido, todo Ashford después de su propio padre Edward debía atender esos reportes.

Entendía, además, perfectamente por que el apellido de su honorable familia había decaído desde su padre. Aquella alianza con ese despreciable hombre que hacía hozarse llamar Ozwell. E. Spencer y aquel hombre poco honorable; James Marcus, para formar la compañía Umbrella, sin duda que había sido la peor jugada de la familia… y luego él y su secreto inconfesable. El mismo creía que su adorado hijo Alfred ya sabía acerca del motivo de su nacimiento. De alguna forma, se las había ingeniado para saberlo. Y lamentaba el hecho de no tener la joya suya con él en ese momento, sin duda que sí. Volvió a la realidad, escuchando las voces de sus dos hijos fuera de la habitación. Alexia le susurraba algo a Alfred, y luego se marcho hacía su habitación con paso apurado. Supo que no se había ido muy lejos por sus zapatos de alta costura; que hicieron resonar el tacón pequeño que poseían, revelaron que no fue muy lejos, sino más bien, doblo la esquina que conducía hacia su habitación y se quedó a la espera. Alfred contó entre susurros hasta tres y luego entró.

Alexander, intentando parecer que no había oído nada, volvió a tomar rápidamente el libro y lo abrió en la misma página en la que él había dejado de leer hacía momentos atrás. Alfred ingresó a la habitación, sonriente como era de su costumbre cuando él y su hermana se la pasaban jugando…, o en el peor de los casos, cuando ambos tramaban algo. Se le acercó como de costumbre, acomodándose el pequeño traje que él llevaba puesto y acomodándole las solapas que tenía en el cuello de la camisa. Sin duda que le había inculcado bien los gustos a sus dos hijos.

-¡Padre! ¡Qué grato es encontrarte por fin!- Comentó el niño de doce años feliz- no sabes lo mucho que intentamos localizarte…, lástima que Alexia ya fue a su habitación a descansar. Se está haciendo muy tarde…- Prosiguió el joven.

-¿Qué sucede hijo mío?- Preguntó desconfiado, pero disimulando aquella sensación lo mejor que pudo.

-Te hemos necesitado para que nos dieras el libro de los memorándums de Umbrella. Alexia necesitaba de ese libro esta tarde, pero no hemos podido encontrarte por ningún lado de toda la mansión.- Alfred comenzó a girar por el sofá bordó de su padre, y luego se dirigió hacia la chimenea encendida que el mismo tenía- No sabes lo mucho que lo necesitamos esta tarde.- Aunque Alfred no era tan listo como Alexia en el campo de la bio tecnología, el aún así ayudaba a su hermana en sus investigaciones como el buen y amoroso hermano que el mismo era. Alexander comenzó a sospechar, algo muy malo querían con él, además del estúpido libro que ellos necesitaban esa misma tarde.

-oh, hijo, lo siento. He estado todo el día en la mansión de huéspedes, revisando unos documentos importantes. Perdona mi falta.- Alexander pensó que había sonado muy convincente, cuando en realidad paso la mayor parte de las horas que el disponía lejos de los laboratorios, dentro de la sala con las cámaras que vigilaban cada uno de los movimientos de los hombres que trabajaban para Umbrella y los hombres que ayudaban en las demás tareas del lugar.

-Está bien, padre; no necesitas disculparte…- Alfred se paró en seco, mirando la mesita con el vaso con whisky en el mismo. Sintió una oleada de alegría por él y sus planes; sabía que Alexia estaría muy complacida por haber cumplido la simple tarea que le había encomendado. Tenía la pequeña dosis de la droga tranquilizante que ella le había entregado en el pequeño bolsillo de su chaqueta gris; ella le había asegurado, que con esa dosis de esa droga, lograría adormecer a su padre por al menos unas dos horas…- Padre, ¿quieres que te sirva un poco mas de whisky? Veo en tu rostro agotamiento y seguro que has tenido un día muy agitado hoy, y creo que con un trago mas; seguramente estarás más relajado.- Alfred notó que su padre suspiró, y le hizo un gesto con la mano para cederle el derecho de tomar el vaso y servirle un poco mas de aquella bebida.

Alfred se acercó, con paso decidido y completamente feliz, mientras tomaba el vaso y se acercaba al aparador de bebidas de su "padre" si así podría llamarlo después de haberse enterado de la verdad absoluta. ¿Él y su queridísima hermana habían nacido solo para enmendar un error de la idiotez de su propio padre? ¡Inaceptable! Cuando le comunicó la horrorosa noticia a su hermana, ambos compartieron la furia de aquel horrible descubrimiento. Y luego, aquella hermosa creación salida del propio intelecto de Alexia parecía la única solución, además de servir en los experimentos de la brillante Alexia. Alfred sonrió amargamente, su padre les había brindado lo mejor de lo mejor a ambos desde el día en que nacieron. Les había inculcado la mejor educación y les amaba muchísimo. Pero si él solamente los había tenido como pretexto de enmendar aquel horripilante error, merecía su futuro no muy lejano en manos de Alexia. Estaban seguros de que el mayordomo Scott, la mano derecha de su padre, no se enteraría de nada de lo que le sucedería a Alexander en cuestión de horas. El mismo y Alexia habían planeado todo a la perfección en los últimos meses. Y como muy irónico que sonara, por fin Alexander ayudaría en el momento más importante de Alexia como el siempre quiso.

Con cuidado, y sin hacer el mayor ruido y sin levantar sospechas de parte de su padre, destapó el pequeño frasquito de vidrio, dejando el corcho con el cual era cubierto a un lado, en la pequeña bandeja de plata en el aparador de bebidas de su padre. Sacó la botella de whisky de su respectivo estante de madera finísima, como todas las maderas en la mansión Ashford –como tendría que ser cada objeto de la misma mansión, completamente refinado y costoso- y colocó el líquido de color oro en el vaso de cristal y luego poco a poco vertió el contenido entero del frasquito. Todo ese polvo blanquecino cayó en el vaso, mezclándose con los hielos y con el resto de la bebida mientras Alfred lo agitaba con ese mismo propósito. Todo se había disuelto en cuestión de segundos; se volteó y caminó los pocos pasos hasta la mesita y depositó el vaso frio y con la droga en su respectivo lugar. Se quedó a la espera de que su padre lo tomara y le diera un sorbo. Solo con eso se conformaba, con un mísero sorbo, y podría informarle a su hermosa hermana que su labor había concluido. Que tan solo había que esperar que surgiera el efecto esperado y transportar a su padre hacia aquella habitación oscura y con aire de maldad para que cumpla su propósito final…

Alexander no estaba seguro de que tuviera que beber aquel líquido, ya toda la situación le daba mala espina. Si pensaban hacerle algo malo…, pero pensó que tan solo eran sus propios pensamientos, su paranoia inconfundible. Tomó el vaso de cristal con su mano derecha, a sabiendas de que su hijo estaba allí, esperando que él tomara aquella bebida de apariencia inofensiva. Meditó unos segundos, con el vaso entre los labios. Olfateó disimuladamente el contenido, esperando solo oler el aroma del whisky escoses de una calidad excelente… y solo eso sintió. El inconfundible aroma de la bebida color oro. Volvió a meditar con el vaso entre sus manos, y luego por fin le dio un sorbo a la bebida. No sintió ningún gusto extraño, más que el fuerte gusto típico del whisky. Tomó otro sorbo más tranquilo de la bebida, mientras escuchaba a Alfred guardar la botella en su respectivo lugar.

-¡oh! ¡Qué barbaridad! ¡La hora que es! Lo siento mucho padre, es hora de que me vaya a acostar ya. Se hace muy tarde y mañana tengo práctica de tiro y luego esgrima.- Alfred volvió a acomodarse la chaqueta gris, mientras le sonreía a su padre y le dedicaba un gesto de buenas noches. Salió más apresurado de lo que acostumbraba, y Alexander escuchó sus pasos hasta que se perdieron en el corredor. Alexander se bebió el resto de la bebida de un tirón, sintiéndose más cansado que antes. Se levantó y dejó el libro cerrado en el librero del cual él lo había sacado hace por lo menos dos horas antes. Se dejó caer pesadamente en el sofá, cerrando momentáneamente los ojos… Pero no pudo abrirlos, porque se había quedado profundamente dormido.

Alexia aguardaba impaciente las novedades del plan que ella y su hermano estaban completando. Sintió una oleada de tristeza, pero muy pasajera. Su padre, el hombre más bueno del mundo, que los amaba a ambos por igual, que había sido su mentor en sus experimentos víricos en la compañía fundada por su abuelo y otros dos hombres más; el que le había dado todas las cosas que ella necesitó. Les había brindado educación, vestimenta y el techo en el cual ambos estaban viviendo. Bajó la vista, mirando aquella gargantilla que le había dado. Los tres tenían una joya parecida a la suya. Su padre un arete, su hermano el anillo y ella con aquella hermosa gargantilla. Sonrió y se colocó la bata de laboratorio encima de su hermoso vestido de seda, rosa pastel- su color favorito-. Ya todo estaba preparado, y por muy lamentable que sonara aquello, no había vuelta atrás. Se lo merecía. Ya no podría hacer nada por defenderse de su último castigo.

Se sentó nuevamente en su cama, mientras se colocaba la gargantilla y tomaba una de sus múltiples muñecas de porcelana. Esta tenía el cabello rubio, en acomodados rizos. Un vestido rosa, parecido al suyo adornaba su frio cuerpo de porcelana. Esa era su muñeca favorita, y la había bautizado "Verónica". Tal cual como la matriarca de su familia. Supuso que sería una especie de homenaje hacia tal pintoresca persona. Había leído sus reportes cuando compró la isla donde creó la magnífica mansión. Había leído una y otra vez, incansablemente los diarios de su persona favorita… Y el virus, que ella misma había creado, llevaba su nombre con orgullo. Se había distraído tanto con sus pensamientos, que no oyó los incesantes pasos de su hermano en el corredor; y luego, golpeó la puerta, esperando su confirmación para poder ingresar.

-Adelante…- contestó la jovencita, al mismo tiempo que veía a su muñeca con la mirada perdida. Alfred entró casi corriendo a su habitación, mientas jadeaba por la corrida que había hecho.

-Hermana, nuestro padre se ha bebido el contenido del frasco. Seguramente ya debe estar dormido…- Comenzó, mientras se sentaba en el banquillo de la mesa de maquillaje de su hermana.

-Perfecto…- Dejo a Verónica sobre sus almohadas de color rosa y se levantó, acomodándose la falda de su vestido.- Es hora de que comience el Proyecto Verónica.- Le hizo un gesto a Alfred, y este tomó la bata de laboratorio que había dejado allí, sobre la cómoda de su hermana.

Salieron los dos, procurando de que nadie les viera despiertos a tal hora de la noche, mientras reían por lo bajo. Estaban completamente felices. Todo estaba saliendo según el plan de Alexia. Todo era magnifico; se detuvieron frente a la puerta del despacho de su padre, mientras escuchaban atentos… Y solo oyeron el ronquido consistente de su padre. Alfred tomó el pomo de la puerta, y miró a su hermana. Alexia le dio un leve asentimiento, y el comenzó a girar el pomo lenta pero consistentemente. La suave luz del interior del despacho les llegó a sus ojos, mientras que ingresaban con cautela, esperando ser lo más silenciosos posibles. Allí estaba Alexander Ashford, profundamente dormido. Su cabeza estaba baja, apoyada contra el respaldo del sofá, mientras que sus brazos estaban al costado de su cuerpo, en el descansa brazos del mismo. El aire estaba inundado del ruido de las chispas de la chimenea, y de los leves ronquidos de su propio padre. Alexia sonrió. Le hizo un gesto a su hermano para que se colocara del otro lado del sofá. Alfred obedeció y se quedó a la espera de su hermana. Alexia comenzó a acercarse al otro lado, el cual estaba libre de cualquier objeto- ya sea decorativo- y le lanzó una mirada de seriedad a su hermano, mientras lentamente tomaba el brazo derecho de su dormido padre. Alfred comenzó a realizar lo mismo, mientras se arrodillaba, procurando no golpearse contra la mesita que tenía el vaso de cristal sobre ella. Ambos pasaron los brazos de su padre por detrás de la cabeza y lo alzaron con cuidado, pero sostenidamente. El corazón de Alexia latía muy fuertemente en ese momento, tenía una especie de miedo por su cabeza. Su padre se movió, y ella y su hermano se quedaron a la espera, con su padre en los hombros… y volvió a su respiración tranquila y sus ronquidos. Alexia soltó un suspiro de alivio, mientras caminaban lo más rápido que podían hacia la habitación de pruebas. No estaba muy lejos, solo a unos cuantos metros entre los inacabables pasillos de la Antártida, entre giros y bajadas. Salieron de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras ellos con suavidad, mientras doblaban hacia la derecha y caminaban relativamente rápido; si es que así se le podía decir cuando cargabas a un hombre de cuarenta años sobre tus hombros. Siguieron por los veinte metros siguientes, mientras el pasillo tenía un giro hacia la derecha, nuevamente. A unos diez metros, tenían el cruce para dirigirse a sus habitaciones, o hacia abajo, al piso B2. Los gemelos tomaron el pasillo que doblaba a la izquierda, mientras una escalera no demasiado larga surgía ante ellos.

Al pie de la escalera, se detuvieron. Alfred la miró, y ella le devolvió la mirada, entre el rostro barbudo de su padre. Ambos asintieron al mismo momento y bajaron poco a poco los escalones. Cuando llegaron al último escalón, en frente de ellos tenían una puerta de madera oscura. Con esfuerzo, Alfred logró abrirla y luego siguieron su camino. Siguieron derecho unos metros, hasta llegar al cruce del pasillo. Doblaron hacia la derecha y del lado derecho del mismo pasillo, había una serie de hileras de puertas. Siguieron a duras penas hasta la segunda, de madera muy oscura y con la pintura ya un poco corroída- ya que nadie le cuidaba desde hacía mucho tiempo- Entraron con rapidez, dejando al cuerpo de su padre sobre una camilla de acero, y sobre la misma había un par de grilletes para las manos y luego otro par para los tobillos. Alfred cerró con sumo cuidado la puerta, mientras que le echaba el pestillo a la misma. Alexia comenzó a engrillar los tobillos de su padre, quitándole los zapatos. Alfred se acercó y realizó lo mismo, pero con las muñecas del pobre Alexander. Alexia comenzó a desabotonar la camisa de su padre, mientras Alfred le acercaba unos electrodos y se los comenzaba a colocar. Luego, le colocó en el brazo izquierdo una intravenosa, con un líquido parecido a un suero. Alexia acercó una mesita, igual que la camilla, de acero. Sobre la misma había un millar de agujas, la mayoría con distintos productos químicos, pero solo unas pocas con su magnífica creación. Alfred le colocó unos electrodos en la cabeza a su padre, mientras acercaba una de esas maquinas que tanto necesitaban. Alexia notó un brillo inusual en los ojos de su hermano. Parecía más que contento con todo lo que pasaba en aquellos instantes. Ella… no sabía ni siquiera que sentía por su interior. No sabía si era furia o si era tristeza. Cada sentimiento era confuso en su cabeza. Pero de algo estaba segura, su investigación se vería enormemente avanzada con esta próxima prueba. Sonrió con malicia, mientras acomodaba las agujas, desde las más pequeñas hasta la última con el virus t-Verónica. Y sintió una sacudida en la camilla, un leve gemido de un hombre que comenzaba a despertarse… Y su corazón comenzó a martillearle en el pecho; nerviosa, se acercó a su hermano, el cual estaba blanco como un papel.

-¿Cómo es posible que se despierte?- Susurró- ¿Le vertiste todo el contenido?- Se dirigió hacia su hermano.

-¡Claro que se lo eché todo!- La miró con una especie de terror en los ojos- Vacié el frasco entero en el vaso de cristal.- Alfred y Alexia se quedaron a la espera de toda la situación. Miraron como poco a poco, su padre comenzaba a despertarse; con miedo… Y luego se miraron, como solían hacer cada vez que necesitaban calmarse… Unos momentos después, ambos sonrieron con malicia y enderezaron su postura.

Alexander poco a poco comenzó a despertarse, encontrándose en una habitación completamente oscura… Se movió unos momentos, sintiendo un impedimento en sus tobillos y muñecas. Abrió los ojos como platos, mientras frenéticamente comenzó a moverse, intentando inútilmente liberarse. Alguien le había capturado y engrillado en aquella solitaria habitación de experimentos en el piso B2. Miró frenéticamente hacía múltiples direcciones y allí vio nada más que a sus dos hijos, con sonrisas siniestras en sus rostros. Una especie de sudor frio comenzó a bajarle por las sienes, del pánico. Además, observó una pequeña mesita de acero, como el lecho donde él estaba recostado, que poseía múltiples agujas, con líquidos, en su interior.

-¡Déjenme salir!- comenzó a gritar, presa de un pánico que poco a poco se comenzó a apoderar de el.- ¡Alexia! ¡Alfred! ¡Suéltenme! – sus hijos hicieron caso omiso a sus suplicas, y simplemente se acercaron hacía la donde él estaba. Alexia comenzó a tomar una por una de las agujillas, mientras tenía los ojos en blanco a la percepción de su padre. Alfred tomó una venda y se la colocó a su padre en los ojos, impidiéndole lo que le próximamente le sucedería.

Alexander solo logró ver negro, mientras que movía frenéticamente sus extremidades, impidiéndole que comenzaran algún tipo de experimento con él. Escucho un suspiro irritado de Alexia, al mismo tiempo que le ajustaban los grilletes hasta que sus brazos y piernas dejaron de moverse; simplemente se quedaron fijos, cerca de la superficie de la mesa de acero. Intentó moverse nuevamente, pero solo logró mover un poco sus brazos y piernas. Sintió un pinchazo en su brazo izquierdo, seguido de un gran dolor en el resto del cuerpo. El dolor era muy intenso, casi insoportable. Alexander derramó unas lágrimas por el fuerte dolor en todo su cuerpo… Y de golpe, el dolor cesó. Todo aquello que anteriormente le atormentó y lo había hecho sufrir, se había ido. Alexia y Alfred dejaron escapar suspiros de resignación. ¿Toda aquella experimentación se resumió en dolor y ya? Alexander se sentía mareado, con pocas ganas de siquiera estar despierto. Además de que solo veía en negro por aquella venda… Cerró definitivamente sus ojos y se quedó profundamente dormido sin soñar con nada.

Diario de investigación de Alexia Ashford.

_20/5/1983_

_El sujeto de investigación, Alexander Ashford, no mostró ningún cambio significativo. Solo un fuerte dolor. Luego, se quedó profundamente dormido. Hemos revisado sus ojos, y cambiaron a la mirada típica de un felino, con un color rojo y dorado para la pupila. Ningún cambio a nivel piel y ninguna mutación en el cuerpo. A nivel cerebral no hay cambios. La investigación no está dando los frutos esperados…_

_25/5/1983_

_El sujeto de investigación mostró cambios en la tonalidad de la piel, del color natural pasó a un color grisáceo. A nivel cerebral, las neuronas muestran un deterioro realmente rápido. Las funciones típicas del habla y razonamiento se vieron seriamente afectadas._

_Las muestras de sangre que tomamos mostraron un cambio inusual en la coloración de la misma. Esta ahora posee un color rojo intenso, convirtiéndose lentamente en un color grisáceo._

_Las pruebas que hicimos muestran un gran deterioro mental, y está comenzando a desarrollar unas extremidades extra. El musculo cardiaco se está acercando a la piel, saliendo del lugar habitual. El cabello y la barba que antes tenía, desaparecieron…_

_29/5/1983_

_Esta mañana perdimos los latidos del sujeto de investigación. Decretamos la muerte del sujeto a las 10:50 Am .Que Dios guarde en la gloria a Alexander Ashford. Después de las 15:30, sus constantes volvieron, y el corazón comenzó a latir a un ritmo muy rápido del habitual. _

_El sujeto no posee inteligencia alguna. Literalmente su cerebro se volvió papilla. Las extremidades comenzaron a desarrollarse a un nivel muy rápido, ya son solidas masas y poseen una garra en el extremo de las mismas. Quizás le sirvan de defensa de agresiones._

_02/6/1983_

_Es definitivo. No posee inteligencia alguna. El sujeto se volvió agresivo, ha intentado atacarnos. Posee una fuerza sobre humana. Tuvimos que recurrir a encerrarlo, para evitar más agresiones. Del antiguo hombre de cuarenta años, ya no queda casi nada. Simplemente la forma humana._

_Según lo que he investigado después de que el sujeto haya demostrado todas las mutaciones y desventajas, solo con un periodo de Criogenia de alrededor de 15 años, las neuronas no son destruidas ni sufren alguna que otra cosa. Además de que las células de todo el cuerpo desarrollarían una adaptación al virus y sus componentes…_

_07/6/1983_

_Me estoy quedando en este momentos sin opciones, ya no se que intentar con todo esto. Si me someto al tratamiento de criogenia, perderé 15 años de plenas investigaciones. No sé qué hacer…_

_12/6/1983_

_Es definitivo. Haré aquel tratamiento de criogenia. Espero que esto no afecte a mi amado hermano. Perdóname Alfred..._


End file.
